


Coup de Soleil

by Jainas



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bingo-fr, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Que vas-tu faire quand ta sentence sera terminée ? »<br/>La question fige un instant Neal dans ses ablutions, mais il se reprend, fini de se sécher sans se presser, avant de revenir s’appuyer dans l’encadrement de la porte. Les derniers rayons du soleil rasant font se découper sa silhouette sur l’obscurité de la salle de bain éteinte, le peignent en aplats crus d’ombre et de lumière qui gomment les rougeurs presque disparues de sa peau échauffée. Il pourrait être une composition de Hopper, songe Peter, brièvement.<br/>« Je croyais qu’on ne parlait pas de ça », dit finalement Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Ce qui était censé être "une petite fic comme ça" pour remplir la case "coup de soleil" de mon bingo s'est transformé un peu malgré moi en étude de personnages, en négociation de relation polyamoureuse... et en un monstre de 10k qui méritera sans doute une suite.  
> Mais dans quoi me suis-je lancé ? Je blâme Berylia qui m'a vendu les yeux de licorne de Neal .

Coup de soleil

 

Le sable épais cède sous ses mains et ses genoux : il faut trois essais à Peter avant de parvenir à se redresser, puis à se mettre debout. Plus loin le long de la rive, De Krusen n’a pas encore rejoint la terre ferme et barbote entre deux touffes de joncs.  
Il s’accorde un regard en arrière, mais la mer est vide, sans même le moindre soupçon d’écume qui marque l’emplacement où le petit yacht a fait naufrage, à une poignée d’encablures de la côte.  
Neal patauge quelques mètres derrière lui, sur sa droite, en train de prendre à son tour laborieusement pied sur un banc de sable instable qui se dérobe sous son poids. Son costume sur mesure lui colle au corps et il a dans sa manière de bouger un air piteux qui rappelle vaguement celui de Satchmo lorsque l’heure du bain est venue et qu’il subit l’indignité de la douche.  
Satisfait que le jeune homme soit sain et sauf plutôt qu’en train de faire connaissance avec les poissons, Peter se met en mouvement pour intercepter De Krusen. Le mélange de sable et de boue qui forme la rive ralentit sa course, de même que ses vêtements trempés entravent ses mouvements, mais il gagne malgré tout sur le trafiquant qui vient à peine de s’extirper de l’eau. L’homme fait d’abord mine de prendre la fuite, mais réalise vite qu’il n’a aucune chance à ce jeu-là : il fait volte-face, dégaine le petit revolver qui se trouve dans son holster d’épaule.  
« Peter ! » hurle Neal quand le canon se pointe sur ce dernier, que De Krusen presse la détente.  
Peter plonge de manière instinctive, sans même y réfléchir... Mais c’est inutile : la poudre trempée par leur baignade impromptue fait long feu et seul un bruit mouillé s’échappe de l’arme. Neal, qui était quelques pas derrière lui quand il s’est laissé tomber, le dépasse à toute vitesse et fond sur De Krusen avec un cri rageur comme Peter n’en a jamais entendu venant de lui. Il se remet debout, franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparent des deux hommes en train de lutter dans la boue.  
« Neal, Neal, ça va, lâche-le ! »  
Il est forcé d’arracher de force son consultant à bagarre, l'agrippe par les épaules et le tire en arrière. Il faut une poignée de seconde à Neal pour se reprendre, avant qu’il se détende soudain dans la prise que Peter a sur lui, que ce dernier puisse le lâcher. Il récupère ses menottes à sa ceinture, plaque rudement De Krusen sur le ventre et lui ramène les bras dans le dos tout en lui récitant ses droits d’une voix automatique.  
« Avant toute chose, je tiens à rappeler que tu as trouvé mon idée excellente quand je l’ai proposée », annonce Neal à la cantonade, depuis l’endroit où il s’est laissé tomber sur le dos les bras en croix, haletant.  
Peter s'assure que les menottes sont bien ajustées aux poignets de De Krusen, le fouille consciencieusement avant de récupérer portefeuille, trousseau de clés et autres effets personnels, puis se relève péniblement. Il est trop vieux pour ces conneries.  
« Je ne l’ai pas trouvée “excellente” », corrige-t-il avec humeur en franchissant les quelques pas qui le séparent de Neal. « Je n’ai pas eu d’autre choix que de te suivre, quand tu l’as persuadé que j’étais un acheteur intéressé et que je serais prêt à discuter affaire après une petite discussion loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Et s’il ne t’avait pas pris en défaut sur ta couverture improvisée, il n’aurait pas été suffisamment distrait pour aller ouvrir la coque de son bateau sur un écueil.  
\- J’étais sûr que je pourrais trouver le compartiment secret qui contenait les papiers des sculptures volées... Et j’avais raison !  
\- C’est à ça que servent les mandats de perquisition, Neal », soupire Peter en s’arrêtant au-dessus de lui et en lui tendant la main. « Et ça ne nous avance pas plus, parce qu’à présent ils sont au fond de l’eau. »  
Neal prend la main offerte, se hisse sur ses pieds avec une expression satisfaite et son regard croise celui de Peter. Même trempé, légèrement meurtrit et la moitié du visage couvert de boue, il reste injustement séduisant, constate avec résignation l’agent du FBI.  
« Tu sais très bien que le dossier n’était pas suffisant pour obtenir un mandat », fait-il remarquer.  
Il ne relâche pas le poignet de Peter, mais de sa main libre il fourrage dans le revers de sa veste, en tire un sachet de preuve scellé, dans lequel se trouvent les papiers en question, un peu chiffonnés et potentiellement humides, mais selon toute apparence intacts.  
« Tadam ! », chantonne-t-il d’une voix triomphante. « Avec ça il n’a aucune chance de nier et tu vas pouvoir obtenir le mandat qu’il te fallait pour perquisitionner ses entrepôts pour retrouver les Rodins... »  
Peter soupire, et dégage sa main après une dernière pression.  
« Nous allons pourvoir obtenir le mandat qu’il nous fallait », corrige-t-il en appuyant un peu sur les mots.  
Neal a peut-être un talent indubitable pour décoder et utiliser à son avantage le langage, mais il a aussi tendance à être un peu obtus quand il est lui-même concerné ; l’échéance qui approche rend nécessaire le passage à la vitesse supérieure. Elisabeth soutient que la franchise est la meilleure politique, mais Peter à ses doutes : connaissant Neal, il y a une chance sur deux que l’approche frontale le fasse paniquer et décamper à la seconde où il le pourra... Pour l’instant il a décidé de le laisser parvenir à ses propres conclusions. L’ex-escroc n’a pas l'apanage de la manipulation après tout et quand la nécessité se fait sentir, Peter n’est pas manchot en la matière.  
« Et on reparlera de ta tendance à te jeter tête la première dans une situation dangereuse sans soutient », ajoute-t-il avec sévérité. « On aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Tu n’es pas blessé ?  
\- Ce n’est pas moi qui ai manqué de peu de me faire tirer dessus à bout portant », rétorque Neal avec bravade, mais Peter ne manque pas son changement d’humeur, l’écho fragile que prend soudain son sourire.  
« Je vais bien », dit-il. « Pas une égratignure, contrairement à toi. Et je dois reconnaître qu’aussi bancale ait-elle été dans la réalisation, ton idée a porté ses fruits, ça valait bien un petit bain et les sacrifices de ton chapeau et de ton costume pour la bonne cause. »  
La diversion fonctionne pleinement : Neal laisse échapper un bruit de gorge horrifié en réalisant que son feutre a été perdu corps et biens au moment du naufrage, et que costume comme chaussures hors de prix sont très probablement irrécupérables. Si le séjour dans l’eau de mer ne leur à fait aucun bien, les roulades dans la boue et le sable abrasant sont la cerise sur le gâteau. Il tente vainement de réajuster sa veste imbibée d’eau saumâtre avant de jeter l’éponge et de simplement la retirer.  
« C’était ma cravate préférée ! De la soie ! », gémit-il en dénouant ladite cravate.  
Insensible à sa détresse, Peter enlève à son tour sa veste, remonte les manches de sa chemise, puis examine son téléphone. Il est rapidement manifeste que l’appareil n’a pas survécu au naufrage, pas plus que ceux de Neal ni de De Krusen.  
« Ton traceur ?  
\- Il est étanche, sinon je pourrais dire adieu aux bains... » Neal remonte péniblement sa jambe de pantalon, dont la coupe serrée s’accorde mal de l’humidité, et effectivement le voyant du bracelet est toujours au vert. « Au moins le bureau des Marshals sait où me trouver... Mais combien de temps avant que quelqu’un réalise qu’il y a un problème et pense à utiliser le traceur pour nous chercher ?  
\- Les papiers pour ta sortie de périmètre sont en règle pour encore deux jours... Mais Jones devrait s’inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir d’ici moins d’une heure. Le temps qu’il contacte les Marshals, puis qu’il assemble une équipe de recherche on en a pour deux, trois heures grand max. Couper ton traceur pour déclencher la recherche plus tôt ne nous avancera pas à grand chose. Et ce serait dommage d’avoir à le remplacer alors qu’il ne te reste que deux mois, c’est du matériel qui coûte une fortune à chaque fois... Je préfère ne l’utiliser comme balise de détresse qu’en dernier recours », décide Peter.  
« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te taper la paperasse... Donc on poirote trois heures dans les marécages ? Est-ce que tu sais s’il y a des alligators sur cette côte ? On n’est pas si loin de la Floride... »  
L’idée semble inquiéter fortement De Krusen, qui se tire de son mutisme résigné pour protester bruyamment son opposition à rester sur place en attendant qu’un prédateur ne décide de faire de lui son repas.  
« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte », marmonne Neal avec rancune, mais il consent à une grimace contrite lorsque Peter le foudroie du regard. « Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait atteindre une route », propose-t-il pour faire diversion. Peter n’est pas dupe, mais l’idée à d’autant plus de mérite qu’il est homme d’action et que l’idée d’attendre passivement trois ou quatre heures d’être secouru ne lui plaît guère. En outre, le soleil estival sera bientôt au zénith, et les alentours n’offrent rien en matière d’ombre qui puisse abriter un homme adulte, encore moins trois.  
« Très bien », décide-t-il. « On bouge. »

 

S’il y a des alligators dans le coin, ils ont le bon sens de s’immerger pendant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée et ils n’en voient ni la queue, ni l’ombre d’une dent... Mais c’est là bien le seul point positif que Peter puisse trouver à leur situation.  
Le soleil tape dur, et si cela signifie que leurs vêtements sèchent rapidement, la soif ne tarde pas à venir. Déséquilibré par ses bras attachés dans son dos, De Krusen passe son temps à trébucher sur le sol instable et à tomber à genoux dans la boue, jusqu’à ce que Peter le prenne en pitié et reverrouille ses fers devant lui. Mais même ainsi leur progression est lente et difficile dans le fouillis de la végétation marécageuse. Leurs chaussures sont remplies d’un mélange de boue, d’eau et de sable, leurs vêtements raidis et inconfortables.  
Neal passe la première demi-heure à soupirer sur feu son costume de grand couturier, puis la seconde à tenter d’alléger l’atmosphère en racontant la fois où Mozzie s’est fait passer pour un styliste de génie et - pour une raison qu’il passe sous silence - a baratiné une intervention de près d’une demi-heure devant les plus grands couturiers mondiaux lors qu’une Semaine de la Mode dans un pays indéterminé, L’histoire est certes divertissante, mais au bout d’une heure, sa bouche s’assèche et il se tait finalement pour garder sa salive.  
Peter marche quelques pas en arrière de De Krusen, Neal est une poignée de mètres sur le côté, et quand il détourne brièvement son regard de la nuque du trafiquant, Peter peut entrevoir son profil et ses lèvres sèches, la manière dont ses joues et l’arête de son nez sont en train de rougir malgré le chapeau de fortune qu’il s’est confectionné avec sa veste. Lorsque son consultant trébuche à son tour sur une racine traîtresse, il se déroute et l’aide à se tirer de la fondrière dans laquelle il a glissé, puis serre son épaule sans rien dire avant de se remettre en chemin.  
Ils atteignent enfin une route au terme de ce qui semble des heures de marche et escaladent péniblement les flancs abruptes du talus artificiel. Quand ils prennent finalement pied sur l’asphalte, le jeune homme adresse à Peter un sourire hésitant.  
« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite », prévient ce dernier. « On n’est pas rendu pour autant.  
\- Rabat-joie », grommelle Neal sans trop de mordant en lui jetant un regard en coin. « C’est signe que nous approchons de la civilisation ! Au moins on avancera plus vite. »  
Peter pousse De Krusen devant lui et le fait s’immobiliser le temps de rattacher ses menottes dans son dos. Le trafiquant est peut-être en surpoids et n’irait probablement pas très loin s’il décidait de tenter sa chance à la course et il n’a certainement pas les mêmes prédispositions que Caffrey à jouer les Houdini… Mais on est jamais trop prudent et Peter a trop d’expérience pour prendre le risque.  
Cela fait, il s’arrête un instant pour s’orienter grâce à la position du soleil.  
« Par là », annonce-t-il en prenant la chaussé dans le sens qui les ramènera vers le nord-est - et avec un peu de chance leur port d’embarquement. Sans grande surprise, il constate que Neal a fait le même calcul et est déjà en marche, les précédant de quelques mètres.  
Ils progressent sur la route depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand ils croisent leur première voiture. Ils l’entendent venir de loin, et Peter rappelle Neal à ses côtés d’une voix rendue rauque par sa gorge parcheminée. Il laisse son consultant surveiller leur prisonnier et s’avance de quelques pas, badge en main, pour faire signe au véhicule de ralentir... En vain.  
« L’enfoiré ! » rugit De Krusen quand le conducteur de la Porsche accélère brutalement dès qu’il les voit et les dépasse sur les chapeaux de roue.  
Peter aurait été seul, il aurait lui aussi eu quelques mots de choix, mais la compagnie mixte lui fait ravaler ses jurons.  
« On aura plus de chance la prochaine fois », tempère Neal, philosophe. « Et on peut le comprendre après tout, on a pas l’air de la compagnie a plus fréquentable, entre le type menotté et nos allures de clodos...  
\- Tu connais beaucoup de clodos qui portent des costumes trois pièces et qui ont un badge d’agent fédéral ? On est peut-être un peu boueux, mais tout de même...  
\- Tu serais surpris », rit le jeune homme en venant marcher à ses côtés alors qu’ils reprennent leur route malgré les grognements de protestation de De Krusen. « J’ai noté son numéro de plaque », ajoute-t-il avec un murmure facétieux destiné uniquement à Peter. « Quand on sera rentré, on pourra le retrouver et lui rappeler un peu l’existence du sens civique.  
\- Et c’est toi qui dit ça...  
\- Je suis un citoyen modèle ! Et je ne perds jamais une occasion d’aider mon prochain ! », proteste Neal sous le regard railleur de l’agent. « ... Un citoyen presque modèle, d’accord », concède-t-il finalement avec demi-sourire. « Mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je me serais arrêté, moi. »  
Peter le reconnaît d’un hochement de tête. Le bon coeur de Neal et sa tendance à se porter au secours de la veuve et l’orphelin sont des traits de caractère particulièrement étonnants pour un escroc... et l’une des raisons pour lesquelles le jeune homme a attiré son attention, avant même qu’il ne soit chargé de sa traque.  
De près, il est manifeste que les rougeurs qui enflamment les méplats de son visage sont en bonne passe de tourner au coup de soleil. Peter ne vaut sans doute pas beaucoup mieux, mais sa peau naturellement un peu plus mate que celle de Neal lui donne un maigre avantage dont il se réjouit en tout égoïsme à ce moment précis. Il les ferait s’arrêter si le soleil avait suffisamment tourné pour leur permettre de s'abriter dans l’ombre du talus, mais celle-ci est encore bien trop courte, et où que porte le regard ne s’étend que la végétation basse des marais.  
Le soleil se réverbère sur le bitume brûlant, le faisant scintiller au loin comme une flaque éblouissante qui recule au fur à mesure qu’ils avancent, mirage de chaleur qui mord les rétines et les force à baisser les yeux, à se concentrer sur leurs pieds alors qu’ils marchent sous le soleil ardent. De Krusen est le premier à jeter l’éponge : avec un grognement épuisé il s’immobilise et refuse de faire un pas de plus malgré les exhortations de Peter, les arguments de miel de Neal.  
« Je connais mes droits », glapit-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c’est de la brutalité policière ! Attendez un peu que mon avocat vous tombe dessus, et vous verrez ! »  
Peter presse deux doigts contre son front, prend quelques inspirations amples pour garder son calme, puis soupire.  
« Très bien », décide-t-il : « on fait une pause. Allez donc vous mettre sur le bord de la route. »  
De Krusen se laisse tomber assis dans la pente avec un halètement ample, et après quelques secondes d’hésitation Neal fait de même - avec néanmoins plus d’élégance - et tire sa veste pour couvrir sa tête.  
« Neal, ça va ? »  
Un oeil bleu le regarde par en dessous, à demi dissimulé derrière le revers gris taupe - si Peter est seulement capable de reconnaître la couleur, c’est que la double influence d’El et de Neal est à blâmer.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas un peu de soleil qui m’arrêtera... Mais hé, si j’avais su que la carte des droits de l’homme était efficace, je l’aurais jouée bien plus tôt... »  
Peter s’assied à ses côtés, un peu plus haut pour pouvoir continuer à surveiller De Krusen et se contente de lui adresser un regard exaspéré, qui semble inexplicablement redonner du poil de la bête à son consultant et lui vaut en réponse un rare demi-sourire, flottant et désarmant, entièrement dépouillé de l’aplomb savamment travaillé qui est habituellement le sien.  
Il a un bref un instant de vertige qu’il masque comme il le peut. Peut-être a-t-il sous-estimé sa résistance à la chaleur et au soleil de plomb.  
« Tu te trouves maltraité ? », demande-t-il finalement, avec trop de délai pour que Neal ait pu manquer son moment d’absence, et la question sort plus honnête qu’il ne la voulait, un peu rauque, sans la légèreté ni le sarcasme de leurs échanges habituels.  
Et parce que Neal ne serait pas lui-même s’il ne saisissait pas au vol les moindres fragments utilisables pour trouver une faille, il ne se contente pas d’une réponse ironique mais au contraire considère la question d’un air songeur.  
« Je pourrais dire “affreusement”, mais je crois qu’on sait tous les deux que les poules auront des dents avant que tu ne commettes quoi que ce soit que le FBI puisse considérer comme de la maltraitance envers quelqu’un qui est sous ta responsabilité... ou sur lequel tu as une position d’autorité. »  
Neal, toujours là où on ne l’attend pas, songe Peter avec une résignation surprise. C’est la première fois qu’il mentionne le sujet, même à mots couverts. C’est plus proche qu’ils aient pour l’instant été de l’aborder, de reconnaître même son existence...  
Et malgré son ambiguïté, l’addendum est une forme de réconfort. C’est quelque chose que Peter n’aurait jamais seulement envisagé avant de travailler avec Neal ; mais leur collaboration lui a fait briser plus de règles qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible, parfois sans aucun remord. Au fil de ces quatre années passées ensemble, Neal a remis en question une partie de l’image qu’il avait de lui-même, ébranlé des certitudes, et ces derniers mois, aux petites heures de longues nuits d’insomnie, il lui est arrivé de se demander s’il était capable d’outrepasser cette règle particulière, juste une de plus après tout. Que Neal l’en estime incapable est un soulagement bien plus grand que ce qu’il aurait cru, le conforte dans sa décision de prendre son temps. Plus qu’une poignée de mois.  
Mais... Mais même ainsi la réponse du jeune homme est à double tranchant, comme toujours...  
« Je ne te demande pas la définition du FBI, Neal », corrige-t-il avec dans la voix une pointe de reproche ferme. « Je veux savoir ce qu’il en est selon tes critères à toi.  
\- Selon mes critères, le trou à rat où vous vouliez me mettre le premier jour et la vue de tes costumes sont de la maltraitance », esquive Neal. « Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça.  
\- Neal. »  
Le jeune homme a tiré sa veste sur ses yeux et s’est à demi détourné, mais après l’éclair d'honnêteté dont il a été témoin, Peter n’est pas prêt à le laisser s’en tire si facilement.  
« Dis-moi », demande-t-il plus doucement et son consultant repousse finalement le revers du tissu pour croiser son regard.  
« Je sais que je n’ai pas à me plaindre », dit-il, « et que je paye mon dû à la société, le prix de mes erreurs... » Même à présent, Peter ne peut s’empêcher de se demander s’il considère que l’erreur était de bafouer la loi, ou de s’être laissé prendre, mais c’est une question pour une autre fois. « Et je sais aussi que j’ai eu de la chance, que je paye d’une manière que beaucoup envieraient... Mais c’est toujours la même chose. » Il tapote doucement sa cheville, le bracelet traceur dont Peter devine la forme sous le tissu. « Il y a des moments où il me brûle, où je crève d’envie de bouger, de sortir de mon périmètre...  
\- Et pas parce que la cage n’est pas assez dorée pour toi.  
\- Juste parce que c’est une cage, » confirme Neal en appuyant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. « Mais ce n’est même pas une question de périmètre, c’est les horaires répétitifs, le bureau et le métro et l’état d’esprit. J’ai l’impression de m’étriquer, de m'assécher...  
\- Et c’est dans ces moments-là que tu te mets à monter des plans tordus, et à essayer de me mentir, » complète Peter qui a depuis longtemps appris à sentir venir ces périodes où l’appel de l’aventure commence à démanger Neal et menace d’outrepasser son respect - il est vrai fort mince - des règles établies.  
Le jeune homme ne nie pas, hausse les épaules.  
« Tu sais ce que je vais dire, Neal.  
\- Que c’est la vie, qu’on n’a pas toujours ce que l’on veut, et que je pourrais me contenter d’un boulot globalement satisfaisant qui me permet d’utiliser mes talents particuliers en toute légalité...  
\- Ce n’est pas exactement métro-boulot-dodo », souligne Peter avec dans le ton une pointe de quelque chose qui n’est pas exactement du sarcasme. « Sans compter notre équipée sauvage d’aujourd’hui, il y a deux semaines tu as pu contrefaire en toute légalité des études de Léon Bakst pour l’Oiseau de Feu, passé deux jours à établir un moyen de les faire passer pour des originaux et trois heures planqué sous un lit avec Jones à attendre qu’un parrain du crime russe quitte la pièce sans découvrir votre présence...  
\- Je croyais que tu étais censé me vanter les bienfaits de la stabilité et de la prudence », contre Neal avec un haussement de sourcils expressif.  
« Que veux-tu, je suis un pragmatique, je sais adapter mon discours promotionnel à ma cible... »  
Le jeune homme le considère un long moment sans rien dire, et juste au moment où Peter commence à croire la conversation terminée détourne le visage pour fixer le marécage écrasé de soleil.  
« Si tu adaptes ton discours, tu aurais pu ajouter qu’après avoir arrêté le parrain russe en question et fêté ça en équipe, on a fini la soirée chez El et toi autour d’une bonne bouteille et que le lendemain tu nous as fait profiter de tes talents de cuisinier avec tes pancakes à la Burke... »  
Il est extrêmement rare que Neal parvienne à prendre Peter tout à fait par surprise, à le toucher si complètement, principalement car qu’il s’attend généralement à peu près à n’importe quoi de la part de ce dernier... Mais il faut bien des exceptions pour confirmer la règle.  
Neal a dormi sur le canapé le soir où ils ont fermé le dossier Bakst, trop ivre pour rentrer chez lui ; et lesdits pancakes frôlaient de près le fiasco culinaire. Elisabeth et Neal l’ont copieusement taquiné, c’est Satchmo qui s’est régalé du résultat de ses efforts et ils ont fini par faire griller des toasts. Et pourtant...  
Peter ouvre la bouche, la referme. Mais avant qu’il n’ait réussi à rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour une réponse intelligible, le grondement approchant d’un moteur leur fait lever la tête de concert et il est debout sur la pente du talus, badge en main.  
« Garde le prisonnier. »  
Il a à peine le temps de se mettre en place, mais juste avant que le véhicule soit en vue il interpelle le jeune homme, croise son regard.  
« Nous reparlerons de ça, Neal », promet-il, et Neal acquiesce, regard de nouveau indéchiffrable, lèvres serrées.  
Puis, le camion surgit, et ce n’est plus le moment de s’occuper de ça.

 

Le conducteur est d’abord méfiant, mais le badge de Peter et le charme de Neal ont vite fait d’agir et ils se retrouvent compressés à quatre sur la banquette conducteur : ils encadrent De Krusen, Peter côté porte, en ligne avec Jones depuis le téléphone portable aimablement prêté par Bobby, et Neal pressé contre ledit Bobby, trucker massif et tatoué de son état. Il s’est arrêté immédiatement quand il les a vus, a écouté attentivement leurs explications, puis leur a tendu un litre d’eau qu’ils se sont partagé avidement avant de leur faire signe de monter à bord.  
Une fois la cavalerie prévenue et le camion en route, Peter n’a plus rien à faire d’autre qu’à s’assurer que De Krusen n'essaie pas de descendre en marche, profiter de l’air tiède que la clim’ souffreteuse projette dans la cabine et écouter Neal tenter d’expliquer à Bobby en quoi il est important et utile que l’Etat Fédéral utilise ses impôts pour retrouver des Rodins volés.  
« Tu n’as pas une tête de fed, gamin », fait remarquer Bobby de sa voix graveleuse après avoir passé cinq minutes à contrer de manière étonnamment articulée et pragmatique les arguments de Neal. « Lui, oui », ajoute-t-il en désignant Peter d’un petit geste du menton, « mais toi tu es d’une autre sorte, tu as un verni fuyant. Je sens ces choses », finit-il en tapotant l’aile de son nez d’un air entendu.  
« Tu as de bons instincts », reconnaît Neal sans s'offenser de l’évaluation du camionneur. Malgré cela, Peter ne peut retenir la tension instinctive qui crispe ses épaules quand le jeune homme explique qu’il n’est pas un agent mais un CI. Il ne le montre peut-être pas, mais il sait que Neal redoute toujours un peu ce moment inévitable où les gens le réévaluent quand ils apprennent son passé. Peu importe le nombre de cas résolus qu’il a derrière lui ou l’exemplarité de son comportement, ils réexaminent tout ce qu’il a dit, remettent en doute ses compétences, sa présence. Il lui est parfois arrivé d’intervenir quand les choses allaient trop loin, mais généralement il réprime l’instinct protecteur qui le pousse à s’en mêler. Le jeune homme est très largement de taille à se défendre lui-même et il sait que ce n’est pas toujours rendre service à Neal que de s'interposer..  
Mais en l'occurrence, Bobby prend les choses avec une philosophie remarquable et un « hé, tu crois que j’ai toujours été conducteur de camion ? » qui clôt le sujet. C’est De Krusen qui se révèle poser problème : son apathie est balayée par la révélation apparemment ignominieuse qu’il ne doit pas son naufrage - au sens propre comme au figuré - à un “vrai” agent du FBI mais à un consultant avec un passé criminel. Ses mains menottées dans son dos limitent sa capacité de nuisance, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se jeter de tout son poids fort conséquent sur Neal avec un chapelet de jurons et de tenter un coup de tête peu convaincant au niveau technique, mais tout à fait authentique quant à l’énergie qu’il y met. Neal se débat dans l’espace exigu et, bousculé par l’empoignade, Bobby freine brusquement. Le semi-remorque tangue un instant avant de s’arrêter sur l’étroit bas-côté tandis que Peter attrape le prisonnier pour l’arracher à sa cible. Neal laisse échapper un bruit étouffé de douleur et Peter traîne manu militari De Krusen hors de la cabine avant de lui plaquer sans aucune délicatesse le visage contre le bitume brûlant.  
« Neal ?  
\- Il va bien, Boss », appelle Bobby, couvrant un grognement peu intelligible du jeune homme. «  Il s’est pris un méchant gnon, mais rien de cassé.  
\- Et il m’a mordu ! »  
Après avoir utilisé sa seconde paire de menottes - un ajout certes  non réglementaire à sa panoplie, mais qui s’est montré  fort utile au fil des années - pour attacher le trafiquant qui n’en mène pas large à la grille avant du camion, Peter remonte inspecter les dégâts dans la cabine. Neal presse une canette de coca tirée de la glacière de Bobby contre sa pommette et la trace nette d’un  demi-cercle de dents se distingue dans la peau de son avant-bras. Il proteste que ce n’est pas bien grave quand Peter insiste pour qu’il soulève la canette afin de le laisser examiner l’os de la pommette - rien de cassé comme l’a diagnostiqué Bobby, mais Peter est plus tranquille maintenant qu’il l’a constaté par lui-même - et le traite d’agent-poule quand il persiste et palpe la morsure pour s’assurer que la peau n’a pas été transpercée.  
« Tu vois, je te l’avais bien dit », déclare-t-il avec une fausse sévérité. « C’est un boulot qui a du mordant », et Neal lève les yeux au ciel, sourit malgré lui.  
« Bon, tu penses que je vais en avoir pour combien de temps ?  
\- Une telle opportunité de jeux de mots pourris ? Ho, je dirais au moins cinq ou six mois s’il n’arrive rien de spécialement humiliant à quelqu’un d’autre de l’équipe entre temps. »  

 

Le reste du trajet jusqu’au port de plaisance de Providence se fait dans le silence. De Krusen est inconfortablement menotté à l’une des poignées extérieurs de la cabine par la fenêtre entrouverte, et lorsque le camion se gare devant le bâtiment des gardes-côtes où les attendent Jones et un panier à salade, le jeune agent leur adresse un haussement de sourcil incrédule.  
Le cirque de paperasserie qui s’en suit à de quoi lessiver même le plus aguerrit des grattes papiers : entre sa discussion avec les gardes-côtes qui veulent savoir exactement où à coulé le yacht, le scan et l’envoi au bureau de New York des papiers récupérés par Neal afin de lancer la demande de mandat de perquisition, et la prise de déposition de Bobby pour pouvoir ajouter l’agression contre son consultant à la liste des charges pesant sur De Krusen, il se passe bien une heure et demi avant qu’ils soient finalement libre de se traîner jusqu’à l'hôtel.... Et encore, ils laissent à Jones le soin de régler les derniers points et la liaison avec la police locale qui a pris leur prisonnier en charge pour l’instant.  
« Ho, une dernière question », appelle ce dernier dans leur dos à l’instant où ils font mine de tourner les talons.  
« Quoi ?  
\- Caffrey, tu es à jour dans tes vaccins antirabiques ?  
\- Haha, très drôle Jones. Ce ne serait pas plutôt à Peter que tu devrais poser la question ? Satchmo est un vrai fauve, tu sais...  
\- Hé, ne le prends pas comme ça... Et ne t’inquiètes pas, Hannibal est sous les barreaux. »  
Neal soupire de manière grandiloquente, et Peter ne peut dissimuler un sourire amusé.  
« Soyons clairs : quand j’ai dit cinq ou six mois sauf incident qui détourne l’attention de l’équipe sur une nouvelle cible, ce n’était en aucun cas une invitation à monter de toutes pièces une diversion.  
\- Même si tu ne peux rien prouver ? »  
Ils plaisantent ainsi jusqu’au lobby de l'hôtel où le Bureau les a logés pour la durée de l'enquête. Le réceptionniste les regarde de travers - il faut dire qu’ils doivent faire sacrément tâche, entre leurs costumes boueux, leurs coups de soleil naissants et le visage de Neal dont la meurtrissure commence déjà à prendre des couleurs d’aurore boréale... Mais il leur tend malgré tout les clés sans mot dire, et tandis que le jeune homme appelle l’ascenseur, Peter passe commande au comptoir.  
En tant qu’agent senior, il a droit au luxe décadent que représente une chambre individuelle, tandis que Jones et Neal en sont réduits à partager la seconde - réduction des budgets oblige. Le temps qu’il ait pris sa douche et mis de côté ses vêtements souillés avec le maigre espoir qu’ils soient récupérables, le service d’étage a déposé sur son lit les éléments qu’il a demandés.  
« Entre », appelle Neal quand il frappe à la porte de la chambre qui fait face à la sienne, de l’autre côté du couloir.  
Ses cheveux sont encore humides de la douche et il porte simplement un débardeur blanc et un pantalon léger. Il a fait bonne figure tout l’après-midi et allègrement charmé les membres féminins  des gardes-côtes malgré le handicap certain de son visage en train de gonfler, mais à présent qu’ils sont seuls, il a simplement l’air fatigué et un peu KO. Quand il voit ce que Peter à dans les mains, il hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contente de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
« Tu t’es réhydraté ? Coca de préférence...  
\- Oui, chef. » Neal désigne les deux canettes vides posées sur le mini-frigo calé dans un angle de la pièce.  
« Très bien. Mets ça sur ta joue », il lance le sachet de glaçons entouré d’un gant de toilette et la boite d’analgésiques qu’il a demandé à la réception en direction de Neal qui les rattrape au vol sans protester, « et prend un Tylenol, je m’occupe de la Biafine. Tu as de la chance qu’Elisabeth en mette d’autorité dans mon sac à chaque fois que je descends vers le Sud... Tu t’es chopé un sacré coup de soleil. »  
Neal le laisse appliquer la crème blanche sur ses avant-bras et les méplats de son visage qui ne sont pas couverts par la glace, sur la base de sa nuque où une ligne d’un rouge agressif marque la limite de son col. Sa peau semble brûlante sous les doigts de Peter.  
Quand il ne reste plus rien à faire d’autre que se laver les mains et attendre un bon quart d’heure que la Biafine fasse effet, il attrape la télécommande et fait mine d’allumer la télé, avant de renoncer et de la reposer sur le chevet. S’assoit sur le couvre-lit vert olive du lit choisi par Jones, face à Neal qui contemple le vide d’un air pensif, oeil gauche presque dissimulé sous sa compresse.  
Le sujet de conversation évident est le bouclage de l’affaire des Rodins, avec en prime quelques mauvais jeux de mots sur les dents et/ou les morsures pour faire bonne mesure...  
Mais à la place Peter observe Neal. Personne ne peut avoir l’air sérieux ou sexy à demi recouvert de Biafine, et ainsi, dépouillé de l’armure de son costume et du charme facile qui est comme une seconde peau pour lui, le jeune homme a l’air étrangement approchable. Aux endroits où la crème a été appliquée avec moins d’épaisseur, elle est déjà presque absorbée par la peau et les contours de la morsure sont visibles. Sa vue ravive la colère de Peter et cet étrange sentiment possessif qui couve depuis que De Krusen a attaqué Neal... Il songe aux cinq ou six mois prédits de références et de plaisanteries sur le sujet, et sent se quelque chose se contracter dans le creux de son estomac, parce que selon toute vraisemblance il n’aura pas ce temps-là. Ce n’est même pas une question de cage, Neal l’a dit lui-même, et quand il aura fini de payer son dû à la société, rien ne l'empêchera de reprendre son envol et de laisser derrière lui la vie qu’il a construite pendant quatre ans.  
Quatre ans, c’est probablement le plus long qu’il ait passé au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnes, depuis son adolescence, et il a fallu pour cela qu’il soit enchaîné par le lien invisible du bracelet-traceur à sa cheville, il a fallu que Peter le rattrape encore et encore à chaque fois que vacillait sa motivation à rester dans le droit chemin.  
Il a essayé de lui montrer qu’un travail honnête, une vie simple, différente de celle qu’il a menée jusque-là pouvait aussi avoir leurs récompenses, que son habileté, sa curiosité et son sens du défi pouvaient être mis à contribution d’une cause plus noble que son simple plaisir personnel, qu’il pouvait être autre chose qu’un escroc. Il était même prêt à souhaiter que la relation entre Sarah et Neal fonctionne, que ce dernier ait une ancre volontairement jetée le gardant à Manhattan...  
Mais Neal et Sarah n’ont pas tenu la distance, et il sait que ses arguments comme la menace de la loi ne sont pas toujours suffisants pour contrer les doux appels de la liberté ou des arnaques faciles. Ce sont les réflexes de toute une vie, mentir, dissimuler, monter des masques et jouer des rôles... Et malgré sa certitude de bien comprendre Neal, de savoir l’anticiper et voir au travers de ses mensonges, il se demande parfois jusqu’à quel point le persona que présente le jeune homme dans le cadre privé est une construction artificielle.  
Faire confiance à Neal est un exercice de haute voltige dont il s’est toujours sorti à peu près indemne jusqu’à présent et qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de continuer à tenter malgré les risques pour sa carrière, les risques pour El comme pour lui... Et tout cela va être réduit à néant, maintenant que Neal est simplement libre de partir. Il est hypocrite de s’être battu pour sa réhabilitation, pour son droit à la liberté et d’avoir à présent des regrets, de vouloir garder Neal enchaîné pour son propre bien... Et c’est un paradoxe, le fait qu’il serait prêt à mettre sa vie entre les mains du jeune homme, mais qu’il ne lui fasse pas confiance pour ne pas retomber dans ses anciens travers s’il part - quand il partira.  
Le crépuscule vient plus vite que Peter ne l’aurait cru. Neal se lève finalement, le tirant de son introspection, va nettoyer les derniers restes de crème dans la salle de bain et vider le pack de glace presque totalement fondue dans le lavabo.  
Il avait décidé d’attendre, mais ils ont retourné des pierres, sous le soleil de plomb, et la peau de Neal était fiévreuse sous ses mains pendant qu’il appliquait l’émulsion. Il avait décidé d’attendre, mais peut-être le soleil lui est-il monté à la tête, car en cet instant précis, temporiser, refuser d’examiner ce qui a été mis à découvert lui semble une précaution ridicule, sans même la justification du reculer pour mieux sauter. Attendre n’apportera rien de plus, n’est qu’une petite lâcheté née de son anxiété plutôt que d’une raison valable...  
« Que vas-tu faire quand ta sentence sera terminée ? »  
La question fige un instant Neal dans ses ablutions, mais il se reprend, fini de se sécher sans se presser, avant de revenir s’appuyer dans l’encadrement de la porte. Les derniers rayons du soleil rasant font se découper sa silhouette sur l’obscurité de la salle de bain éteinte, le peignent en aplats crus d’ombre et de lumière qui gomment les rougeurs presque disparues de sa peau échauffée. Il pourrait être une composition de Hopper, songe Peter, brièvement.  
« Je croyais qu’on ne parlait pas de ça », dit finalement Neal.  
« Ça aurait probablement été une ligne de conduite plus efficace si tu ne m’avais pas donné des indices sur les arguments susceptibles de te faire rester...  
\- C’est toi qui a commencé », proteste le jeune homme avant de sembler réaliser la puérilité de cette ligne d’argumentaire. « Mais puisque tu insistes...  
\- Au besoin on pourra toujours plaider l’insolation », dit Peter, et l’offre inhabituelle aiguise l’attention de Neal, lui fait faire quelques pas de plus dans sa direction.  
« Ça ne te ressemble pas, de laisser une ouverture comme ça. Normalement tu insistes qu’il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actions. »  
Peter hésite à peine.  
« C’est une exception. Et Neal, mon badge est resté dans ma veste », dit-il.  
Neal laisse échapper un souffle silencieux, hoche la tête. C’est quelque chose qu’ils n’ont fait qu’une fois par le passé, parce qu’il n’y avait alors pas d’autre choix ; une amnistie temporaire. Peter laisse son badge et l’agent du FBI à la porte, n’est que Peter pour la durée d’une discussion. Et Neal en retour peut être franc, partager avec lui des choses qu’il ne pourrait pas lui dire en temps normal, sans crainte que rien de ce qu’il admet à demi-mot sur des crimes prouvés ou non soit utilisé contre lui...  
Ça ne marche que sur la confiance, sans autre garantie que la parole de Peter, et il sait que Neal est conscient de la difficulté que cela représente pour lui pour lui, de laisser de côté son devoir et ses convictions, une si grande partie de ce qu’il est... Mais il est prêt à le faire, pour Neal, et cela, en plus la promesse qu’ils pourront choisir d’oublier la conversation si elle tourne mal, prouve à quel point il est sérieux.  
« Jones ne va pas tarder », dit finalement Neal et Peter acquiesce sans un mot, quitte la pièce et traverse le couloir sans regarder en arrière s’il le suit.  
Une fois dans la chambre individuelle Neal va se poster près de la fenêtre et contemple Peter pensivement, ses doigts contre ses lèvres, avec autour des yeux l’infime crispation indiquant qu’il est en train de réfléchir à l’angle d’approche le plus susceptible de lui permettre d’obtenir ce qu’il veut.  
Mais Peter n’est pas prêt à se laisser manipuler, même de manière si béguine, et il ne laisse pas le temps à Neal de se regrouper.  
« Que vas-tu faire quand ta sentence sera terminée ? », répète-t-il.  
« Je n’ai pas encore décidé.  
\- Même si c’est le cas, tu as dû considérer tes options, non ? » Neal hoche la tête, méfiant, et Peter pousse son avantage. « Quelles sont-elles ?  
\- Tu le sais.  
\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. J’aimerais que tu me les dises, même celles que tu penses que je désapprouverais.  
\- Peter...  
\- Je n’ai pas mon badge, Neal. Je ne te le demande pas comme ton agent de probation, ou ton supérieur, ou même ton collègue. Je te le demande en tant qu’ami. C’est... important pour moi, pour nous.  
\- Si je te dis celles que tu désapprouves, tu te sentiras obligé de m’en empêcher.  
\- Si une fois libre tu commets le moindre crime, tu sais que je serai de toute façon celui qui te poursuivra et te remettra à l’ombre, Neal », énonce Peter doucement, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « N'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais nous ne faisons que discuter de tes options, ce n’est pas un crime. Et si certaines d’entre-elles sont légalement douteuses, tu n’as pas à rentrer dans les détails. Quant à ce que je désapprouve... » Il hausse les épaules et laisse glisser l’aura d’autorité, met les mains dans les poches de son jean. « J’essaierai de te faire changer d’avis, mais tu seras un homme libre. Tant que tu ne feras rien d’illégal, tu sais que je ne pourrai pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.  
\- Tu attendras juste que je mette un pied hors du droit chemin ? »  
La question ne mérite pas de réponse et Peter se contente de hausser un sourcil, qui fait grimacer Neal en retour.  
« D’accord, d’accord. Mais... ce ne sont que des options, tu sais, des possibilités ; c’est pour ça que tu m'emploies après tout, et ce n’est pas parce que je sais comment faire un truc, que j’ai passé du temps à y réfléchir, que je compte le faire. Certaines des options sont juste ça : des rêvasseries.  
\- Je suis prêt à te donner le bénéfice du doute.  
\- Je... Ok. Très bien. C’est une discussion qui mérite de l’alcool alors. Comme ça, à défaut de l’insolation, je pourrai toujours plaider l’ivresse... »  
Peter lui adresse un regard entendu et va tirer deux bières du mini-frigo, ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant la grimace horrifié que fait Neal quand il découvre l’étiquette.  
« Pas de vin ? » demande-t-il d’un air penaud.  
« Ce n’est pas l’Oriental, Neal. Estimes-toi déjà heureux qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit dans les frigos en plus d’une bouteille d’eau et de deux canettes de coca.  
\- Mais de la Bud ?  
\- Je sais que ça offense ta sensibilité raffinée, mais c’est ça ou rien. »  
Neal soupire d’un air accablé, puis attrape la bière que Peter lui tend.  
« Puisqu’il le faut. »

 

Laisser son badge de côté ne fonctionne que parce que Neal lui fait confiance, mais en retour il ne peut également que lui faire confiance pour jouer le jeu et ne pas garder certaines choses par devers lui.  
Une fois les bières ouvertes, Peter s’assied sur le bord du matelas, tandis que Neal fait les cent pas le long du pied du lit, dans l’espace étroit entre porte d’entrée et fenêtre. Il commence par les options les plus positives du point de vue de Peter : rester logé chez June, trouver un boulot dans Manhattan. Soit continuer à bosser pour le FBI avec Peter en tant que consultant normal - la paye est meilleure que celle d’un consultant criminel, mais pas de beaucoup -, soit trouver du travail dans une galerie ou un musée ; utiliser le réseau de Sarah et les recommandations que Peter est prêt à donner pour pouvoir être investigateur chargé de la récupération d’oeuvres d’art volées pour des compagnies d’assurance ; autre chose, peut-être, auquel il n’a pas encore pensé.  
Peter l’écoute sans presque rien dire, juste quelques encouragements pour le relancer quand il perd son inertie, ouvre une seconde bière quand la première arrive à son terme... C’est peut-être dû à la déshydratation, mais il a l’impression que l’alcool monte bien plus vite que d’habitude, bien plus fort. Même Neal lui semble plus ouvert que ce à quoi il s’attendait, choisissant ses mots soigneusement, mais aussi franc qu’il puisse l’être.  
Les options suivantes sont moins du goût de Peter : faire la même chose dans une autre ville ou un autre pays, avec l’inconvénient objectif de ne pas pouvoir profiter aussi pleinement du réseau tissé pendant quatre ans, et celui, subjectif, d’être loin de Peter - ou d’un autre point de vue, de sa surveillance suppose-t-il, auquel cas ce n’est pas tant un inconvénient qu’un avantage...  
Troisième tranche d’options : voyager avec Mozzie - sous-entendu : “profiter du magot illégalement amassé qui m’attend depuis quatre ans”. Dans cette voie se dessine aussi le spectre d’une rechute dans l’illégalité. Mozzie a peut-être bien des qualités et est un ami suffisamment fidèle pour surmonter sa méfiance profondément ancrée des Agents et de toute Organisation Étatique pour Neal, mais Peter n’a aucun doute sur le fait qu’il soit également une très mauvaise influence pour ce qui est de la non-organisation de vols ou d’arnaques en tous genres. La présence de Mozzie exacerbe leur tendance partagée à ne voir que les failles de sécurité à exploiter et des objets de valeur à “libérer” de leurs propriétaires plus ou moins légitimes quand ils regardent le monde... Tendance épaulée de beaucoup d’imagination, d’un sacré savoir-faire pour provoquer lesdites failles quand elles n’existent pas encore et d’une certaine disposition à créer leurs propres stimulations quand il ne se passe rien.  
« Ce ne sont que des options », redit Neal, presque anxieux, comme s’il lisait dans l’esprit de Peter. Et ce dernier ne peut s’empêcher de penser à la manière dont son regard s’est éclairé quand il parlait de l’Europe au conditionnel, de Copenhague qu’il a visité avec Kate, trop brièvement, et qu’il aimerait bien revoir ; du nouveau département des Arts Islamiques du Louvre ; des donations récentes au Kunsthistorisches Museum, montrées au public pour la première fois depuis des générations et du bras qu’il serait prêt à donner pour pouvoir les contempler “en vrai”. Le monde est un terrain de jeu sans fin pour quelqu’un comme Neal, qui sait se donner les moyens de vivre la grande vie et se nourrit de l’excitation d’un cambriolage parfaitement planifié, du plaisir de déjouer ses adversaires, de tenir entre ses mains une pièce originale, de l’énergie d’un défi, qui a toujours besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Et il est difficile de penser que Manhattan et le FBI aient mieux à offrir... Ou du moins c’est ce qu’il se dit pendant ses moments sombres. Le reste du temps, il sait exactement ce qu’il en est.  
« Et laquelle de ces options à le plus de chance de t’apporter une carrière épanouissante qui ne se terminera pas à Supermax ?  
\- Tu as tellement confiance en toi », rit Neal.  
« Et c’est une confiance fondée. Je t’ai capturé deux fois. N’espère pas te jouer de moi...  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.” »  
Ils ont allumé l’électricité quand il a commencé à faire trop sombre et l’ampoule jaune rend difficile de distinguer un rougissement sur la peau déjà irritée de Neal, mais son air brièvement embarrassé et la manière dont il penche la tête sont suffisants.  
« Et que voulais-tu dire ?  
\- Tu es tellement sûr que je peux trouver ce qu’il me faut en restant honnête.  
\- Je ne t’aurais pas donné de seconde chance si ça n’avait pas été le cas, Neal.  
\- Je sais, mais... Tu t’es investi, tu as pris des risques pour moi, et si ça n’avait pas été toi, je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu... » Il sourit, à la fois bravade et embarras. « Et c’est... réconfortant, de savoir que si je brise les règles - si je dérape - tu seras là pour me rattraper avant que j’aille trop loin. Tu es presque aussi malin que moi, après tout....  
\- Et c’est l’un des “pour” de rester à Manhattan ? Le fait que je sois un garde-fou ?  
\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas- Je veux dire... En partie.” Il prend une brève inspiration, et relève le menton. “Mais globalement c’est juste toi, toi et Elisabeth, qui m’avez ouvert votre maison, votre vie...  La manière dont on fonctionne ensemble au boulot et en dehors, ton intelligence, ton intensité, même ta rigueur, les risque que tu es prêt à prendre pour moi... Et ce n’est pas - ce ne serait pas de la maltraitance, avant que tu poses la question. »  
Les yeux de Neal sont très bleus alors qu’il soutient son regard en silence, qu’il le laisse retourner et analyser ce qu’il vient de dire, de sous-entendre. Peter est presque sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il y a les mots de Neal, mais aussi tout le reste, presque quatre ans de proximité, tout un vocabulaire de regards et de mouvements avortés, d’impressions fugaces qui prisent individuellement ne prouvent rien, mais qui toutes ensemble justifient –peut-être - le risque qu’il s’apprête à prendre.  
« De ton point de vue peut-être », répond-t-il finalement en s’efforçant de masquer son anxiété soudaine, de rester posé. « Mais tant que tu portes le bracelet c’est le point de vue du FBI qui prime. Et même en-  
\- Pas le tien ? » Neal ne l’a même pas laissé finir, s’engouffre dans la faille avec un empressement qui désarçonne Peter. « Oublie le FBI un instant. Je veux savoir ce qu’il en est selon tes critères à toi. »  
C’est du Neal tout craché que de lui retourner sa propre question, mais c’est aussi franc-jeu que d’exiger de Peter la même honnêteté que ce dernier lui demande...  
« Si tu restes, je voudrais que ce soit pour la vie que tu as construite à New York, pas pour une relation incertaine. Rester uniquement pour- pour nous, ça ne serait pas sain, ça voudrait dire que si ça ne marchait pas, tu n’aurais pas d’autre raison de continuer à... Ce serait mettre tous tes oeufs dans le même panier, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas supporter longtemps. »  
Neal a l’air saisi par sa tirade, s’est immobilisé contre le mur, tête penchée, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
« Nous ? »  
Peter hausse les sourcils, se lève.  
« Que croyais-tu ? Qu’El n’est pas au courant ? Que ce n’est qu’une passade, que je pourrais tromper ma femme ? »  
Neal devient blanc comme un linge, soit en se rendant compte de ce que sa question sous-entendait, soit face à la pointe de colère sensible derrière l’éclat de Peter, une colère rare, qui n’avait jamais vraiment été dirigée contre lui.  
Il ne réagit pas quand Peter franchi en un pas la distance qui les sépare, le saisit avec fermeté par la mâchoire en prenant soin d’éviter son oeil au beurre noir.  
« Qu’est ce qui a pu te donner l’impression que je pourrais seulement envisager... ça, si Elisabeth n’était pas au courant, n’avait pas insisté encore et encore que ça valait le coup d’essayer, que tu valais la prise de risque ? Ce n’est pas un caprice, Neal. Pour l’amour du ciel !  
\- Je suis désolé”, balbutie le jeune homme, et Peter se sentirait peut-être un peu coupable si le bleu de ses iris n’était pas presque entièrement obscurci par ses pupilles dilatées, s’il ne pressait pas de manière infime son visage contre la main de Peter. « Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, c’est juste que je n’étais pas sûr jusque-là, et nous... Ça le rend réel, et - votre couple, vous êtes... »  
C’est une rareté que de mettre Neal à court de mots, et Peter s'adoucit, relâche sa prise. Ils restent un instant face à face à se regarder, pris dans l’intensité du moment, avant que Peter ne se détourne avec un « ne bouge pas » murmuré qui laisse le jeune homme figé où il se trouve, indéniablement empourpré et luttant pour masquer son souffle court.  
Il revient à la tête du lit, décroche le combiné du téléphone de l'hôtel et tape le numéro de sortie suivit de celui du portable d’Elisabeth, de mémoire. Elle répond à la deuxième sonnerie.  
« Elisabeth Burke, bonsoir.  
\- Bonsoir, chérie.  
\- Mon coeur ? Qu’est-il arrivé à ton portable ?  
\- Un bain forcé. Ne t’inquiète pas, nous allons bien, même si Neal est un peu cabossé. Mais c’est à propos de ça que je t'appelle. Lui et moi avons eu une discussion, et j’aimerais l’inviter à venir dîner à la maison demain soir, ça t’irait ? »  
Il y a une pause, et parce que Peter adore sa femme, sa réponse est :  
« Bien sûr, je vais me libérer. Mais mon coeur, tu es certain que ça va ? Je croyais que tu voulais attendre.  
\- Non, tu avais raison, il vaut mieux mettre cartes sur table, et je me rends compte que c’est une conversation à laquelle il faut que tu sois présente... Certaines choses ne sont pas aussi claires que je le pensais.  
\- Oh, Peter...  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé.  
\- Mon coeur, nous en avons parlé et tu connais mon avis sur la question... Mais je n’étais pas sûre que tu serais jamais prêt à aborder le sujet avec Neal. Évidemment que je ne t’en veux pas s’il se trouve que tu étais en Alabama quand tu t’es senti prêt à te jeter à l’eau - sans mauvais jeu de mot. »  
Peter étouffe un éclat de rire ridicule, subitement rasséréné. Ferme les yeux.  
« Tu es la femme la plus exceptionnelle que j’ai jamais rencontrée, et je m’émerveille tous les jours que tu aies accepté d’être mon épouse. »  
Il peut l’entendre sourire à l’autre bout du fil.  
« Tu n’es pas un si mauvais parti non plus, Peter Burke. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
\- J’en suis certain.  
\- Très bien. Passes-moi Neal alors. »  
Peter fait signe au jeune homme de s’approcher et lui tend le combiné, que Neal prend avec à peu près autant de méfiance que s’il s’agissait d’un serpent venimeux. Son dos est raide comme une planche, et quoi que lui dise El, il répond d'abord par monosyllabes, puis par un « Non ! » plus vigoureux, avant de sourire et de se détendre progressivement. Lorsque qu’il repasse le téléphone à Peter, il a regagné son aisance habituelle et s’est même risqué à une plaisanterie.  
« El ?  
\- Je vous aime tous les deux, mais parfois il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre », soupire-t-elle avec une fausse grandiloquence qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel.  
« Je trouve qu’on ne s’en est pas trop mal tiré...  
\- Je sais mon coeur, et je suis fière de toi. De vous deux... Ça n’a dû être facile ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre. Tu me raconteras ?  
\- Promis.  
\- Je vous laisse alors. A demain soir mon amour.  
\- Je te rappellerai d’ici là.  
\- D’accord. Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime aussi, ma chérie.  
\- Et arrête d’essayer de séduire Neal avec la stabilité de notre couple. Je pense que le message est passé. Bonne nuit, mon coeur. »  
Et elle raccroche, laissant Peter contempler un moment le combiné avec ce sentiment d’émerveillement vaguement ahuri dont il ne se lasse pas - parce que maintenant qu’Elisabeth l’a dit, il se rend compte que oui : essayer de prouver à Neal la solidité de leur relation est exactement ce qu’il était en train d’essayer de faire inconsciemment.  
Neal est un romantique après tout et il a toujours considéré la relation entre Peter et El avec un mélange à peu près égal d’envie et d’admiration... Et malgré leur accrochage précédent, il sait que le jeune homme ne tenterait probablement jamais rien s’il pensait que ça risquait de mettre en danger leur mariage. Le rassurer sur ce point-là ne peut qu’augmenter les chances qu’il dise oui...  
Il a été périphériquement conscient de la présence de Neal durant toute la durée du coup de fil, mais à présent ils se font face et Peter se sent maladroit et emprunté, du moins jusqu’à ce que Neal soupire et lui coule un regard en dessous tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.  
« Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant tu mets tes chaussures et on va manger. On poursuivra cette conversation demain soir. »  
Neal hoche la tête, l’air à la fois anxieux et soulagé.  
« Neal, El à dû te le dire, mais laisses-moi te le répéter : tu n’as pas à décider maintenant, et venir dîner ne t’engage à rien. Tu n’es même pas obligé de venir manger à la maison demain soir si tu ne le veux pas.  
\- Je sais. Mais je le veux. Je... J’en serai ravi. »  
Peter met les mains dans ses poches. A présent qu’il a une course d’évènements planifiée il se sent plus serin, plus solide... et il ne pense pas beaucoup s’avancer en diagnostiquant qu’il en est de même pour Neal.  
Le choix ne lui appartient pas, au final, mais à la manière dont le jeune homme a réagi, il a bien meilleur espoir que la veille... Et surtout El sera avec eux, demain. Peter est un homme pragmatique : il connaît ses forces, ses faiblesses, et il n’a aucun doute sur le fait qu’elle sera bien plus à l’aise que lui pour gérer la situation, pour dire ce qui doit être dit et décrypter ce que Neal ne dit pas forcément...  
Onze ans de mariage, et il a presque l’impression de se retrouver le jour où il a demandé la main d’Elisabeth avec la certitude qu’elle était la femme de sa vie ; mais pas moins dépassé et nerveux pour autant. Il ne s’était pas trompé, suppose-t-il, mais c’était sans compter Neal. Plus le temps passe, et plus il réalise qu’un grand nombre de choses évidentes dans sa vie l’étaient “sans compter Neal”.  
Mais assez réfléchi. Demain viendra bien assez tôt.  
« Très bien. Je m’occuperai de prendre les billets pour New York en rentrant de dîner. Jones doit être rentré. Je crois que dans les environs immédiats on a le choix entre une pizzeria et un resto de burger. Des préférences ?  
\- Italien. »  
Peter ne peut s’empêcher de sourire et hoche la tête.  
« J’ai dit des pizzas... Italien est probablement un qualificatif un peu audacieux... Mais va pour la pizzeria. On se retrouve d’ici dix minute dans le lobby ?  
\- Pas de problème », acquiesce Neal en s’arrêtant un instant dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il hésite un instant, puis sourit d’un sourire qui ne déparerait pas chez un chat ayant obtenu et le lait, et les caresses de la crémière. Et malgré sa brièveté avant qu’il ne se détourne, l’expression fait naître dans l’estomac de Peter une nuée de papillons absolument indignes d’un agent du FBI.  
« A tout de suite, Peter. »


End file.
